Love and Relationships
by 1LoveLover1
Summary: What if Bloom was the daughter of Poseidon, the little sister of Percy and Sky was the son of Athena, the older brother of Annabeth? Will Percy and Annabeth's plus Bloom and Sky's relationship get weaker or stronger? Percabeth Bloom & Sky!
1. Summary

_**[Hello! I am 1LoveLover1! This is my first story! And I hope you like it! This is the summary of my story!]**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own PJO, HOO, or Winx Club!

* * *

**Summary:**

What if Bloom was the daughter of Poseidon, the little sister of Percy and Sky was the son of Athena, the older brother of Annabeth? Will Percy and Annabeth's plus Bloom and Sky's relationship get weaker or stronger? Percabeth Bloom &amp; Sky!

* * *

_**[Please review and PM me if you have suggestions! I love suggestions! Thank you! I will try to update monthly!]**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**[Hello! I am 1LoveLover1! This is my first story! And I hope you like it! This is the first chapter!]**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own PJO, HOO, or Winx Club!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Greek Mythology?**

**Bloom's POV**

I was lying on the grass next to Lake Roccoluche with Sky on top of him. We were kissing, talking, cuddling, kissing, breathing heavily, and kissing more. Suddenly the water exploded. I jumped and knocked Sky over and landed on top of him. I giggled lightly. I looked back. I saw mom, dad, Daphne, Sky's parents and 2 other people I don't know. Me and Sky stand up clean our selves and bowed to the royalties.

"Hello mom, dad, Daphne, King Erendor, Queen Samara and..." I greeted while Sky said his greetings

"Poseidon" the man in the Hawaiian outfit said

"Athena" the women in the suit said

"Nice to meet you. I am Bloom and this is Sky" I said

"Well nice to meet you too, Bloom and Sky" Poseidon said

Suddenly, I notice that the names Poseidon and Athena are the of the Greek god of ocean and Greek goddess of wisdom.

"Bloom dear, Sky, we have something really important to tell you" Dad says

"Yes s-" Sky starts but I cut him off

"Wait isn't the names Poseidon and Athena of the Greek god of ocean and Greek goddess of wisdom?" I ask

"Yes, it is" Athena said

"Then how come your names are the same as theirs?" I ask

"Because we are them" Poseidon says as if it was obvious

"WHAT" Sky and I screamed

"Bloom" my mom said sternly

"Sorry... But that is just mythology" I said

"So is magic" Poseidon said with a smirk

"..." That shut me up

"So... father what was it that you wanted to tell us" I asked Dad to change the subject

"Bloom, dear..." My mom starts

"Yes" I said

"Oritel is ...your... father" My mom mumbles barely audible

"Mom, I know dad is my dad" I say

"I said... Oritel is not your real father..." My mom says a little louder

"WHAT?" Sky and I scream, yet again as Daphne and Sky hold me tight

"...Yes... I know its hard but its true" Mom said I was already crying and Sky was holding me tighter and closer

"Then who is my REAL father?" I scream at her

"Poseidon" Mom said and as soon she said that I look at him with threatening eyes

"Bloom come we will explain" Daphne said

Me, Sky, Poseidon or my dad, mom, dad or step-dad, and Daphne were going when Samara said "Wait... Sky stay here"

"Why?" Sky asked

"We have something to tell you, too" Erendor said

Sky looked at me and I nodded

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Sky said

"Okay" I replied

"Okay father" Sky said and left

* * *

_\- With Bloom and t__he rest -_

* * *

Mom explains everything to me. Poseidon came to my mom here, at Lake Roccoluche are they feel in love. They had me. Then Poseidon had to leave because that was the rule. The rule, I don't get. A god or goddess must leave after they feel in love. It seemed weird to me. Then my mom got married to Oritel and they had Daphne. Oritel knew everything, so did Daphne and they helped my mom. Poseidon said I am going to be living at Camp Half-Blood and I am a demigod. He also said I can control water and fire. That would explain why when Icy attacks me, I don't get weak. Poseidon said I have 2 brothers, Percy and Tyson. Tyson is a cyclops. It's a good thing I learned about Greek Mythology at school on Earth nor all this would be so confusing.

"So I am a fairy and a demigod?" I ask

"Yes" Mom said

"How come you didn't tell me?" I ask

"It would have been too dangerous for you if you knew before time" Poseidon replied

"Oh..." I don't know what that means but I drop the subject

"Well, we will leave you two to talk" And Daphne, mom, and Oritel leave

"So, this place... Camp Half-Blood? What is this?" I ask

"It's a place safe for demigods" Poseidon replied

"...Um can I bring someone with me?" I ask

"No, why who do you want to bring?" Poseidon replied with a smirk

"...No one... But I can come here, right?" I ask

"Yes, anything else" Poseidon replied

"No" I replied but I wanted to know if Sky was a demigod

"Go-" Poseidon begins

"Wait, is Sky a demigod? And why is Athena here?" I ask

"Sky will tell you" Poseidon said

"Okay" I replied

"Good, now go to your dorm you will be leaving soon" Poseidon ordered

"My friends..." I ask

"They know" Poseidon said

"WHAT" I scream feeling even more betrayed

"Yes we told them right before we told you" Poseidon said

"Oh..." I said and turned to leave

"Wait..." Poseidon said I turn

"Yes" I say and

"Look, you might think I do not give much attention to you but I do... I have been watching you. You will be in danger if you don't leave soon. Never think you don't belong. Percy and Annabeth will help you and Sky. Okay? Percy will explain the rest. Just be careful and stay with Percy, Annabeth, and Sky. Stay safe. Your weapon is magic and flying. You will have a lot of friends trust me. We gods are not allowed to contact our children must, but we watch you all the time. Just stay safe. Once you and Sky are ready just say Camp Half Blood out loud and you will get there and have this drachma with you when you do." Poseidon said an kisses my forehead and dissolves into water

I just stand there and let everything sink in. I start crying. Then I feel a pair of strong hands wrap around me. I look up and see Sky. I move closer to him. He kisses my hair as I cry in his chest. I ask him about what his dad told him and find out that Athena is his mother. He tells me things I already know. He tells me he is going to Camp half-Blood and will miss me and visit all the time. As soon as he said he was going to go to Camp Half-Blood and looked up and said "I am going to Camp Half-Blood, too."

That lightens up our mood. We stay there for a while and then I go back to Alfea and he goes back to Red Fountain to pack up. We were leaving soon.

* * *

-_Few hours later -_

* * *

"Ready?" I ask Sky

"Ready" He replies

"CAMP HALF BLOOD" I scream

* * *

_**[Hope u liked the chapter! I will update by next week hopefully! Please review! Good or bad!]**_

_**[I need at least 10 reviews for the next chapter!]**_


End file.
